mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dirtclog Gators
Dirtclog was the second-and last-dominate male of the Gators group and the brother to their first dominate male, Tuff. After attaining the position in September 2008 after overthrowing his brother, Dirtclog held his title beside feisty Rattler, who had overthrown, beaten, and evicted the group's former dominate female Rachel. The pair were the dominates until April 2010, when Rattler was killed by a passing martial eagle. Subordinate Male When Dirtclog (KGTM003) was first seen in 2007, he was part of a nomadic roving coalition that he lead beside his brother, Tuff, who was slightly stronger and heavier that Dirtclog himself. His parents are unknown and little was known about Tuff's second in command while the gang was nomadic. Dirtclog and Tuff's roving coalition consisted of five other males named Whisper (KGTM007), Whistle (KGTM008), Alexandero (KGTM009), George Cloonie (KGTM010) and Heller Haliluyer (KGTM011), who all traveled together. Their origions were unknown to the KMT but they were not completely wild. Dirtclog and his roving companions would allow KMT biologists to get fairly close to them but not interact with them. Towards the turn of the wet season, another young male joined the group of rovers. His name was Zapper, the lost son of a lone female named Rachel. The seven males allowed him to join them, though he was still to young to rove and father young. However, Zapper made himself welcome in the coalition as a subordinate male under Dirtclog and Tuff. In November 2007, Dirtclog and his companions found the mother and sisters to young male Zapper. They approached the three females and intermingled with no aggression involved. The eleven individuals stayed together for the next several weeks before the KMT began habuatation on the bunch of wild individuals. Dirtclog's brother Tuff was the first to be habutated and ID-Chipped. Around this time, he asserted himself as the dominate male and was fitted with a radio collar. Rachel was the next to be ID-chipped around the same time that she became the dominate female (not that her two juvinille daughters were much of a challenge). Dirtclog was the next to be fully habutated and ID-chipped. Soon, the other group members followed in suit and, in June 2008, the group was fully habutated and named the Gators. However, dominate female Rachel did not produce any pups in her first year as the dominate female. All of her litters were lost. Most of the males, Dirtclog included, took to roving during the first year of the Gators but almost always they returned to their group. Dirtclog always came home but each time he did he was attacked by Tuff, who had gained weight and muscles since becoming the dominate male. Dirtclog would always submit to his brother's authority. In August 2008, Tuff had gotten Rachel pregnant and Dirtclog left to rove. He returned in September, only days after two wild females named Rattler (KGTF012) and Rose (KGTF013) joined the group and kicked out Rachel. Rattler had taken over female dominance and had ousted Rachel. Dirtclog was curious about the group's changes and so he rejoined them and approached Rattler. However, his brother Tuff was being protective of the new dominate female and a fight errupted. Dirtclog and his brother Tuff fought for several minutes before Dirtclog surprisingly overthrew his domineering brother. Dirtclog assumed dominance of the Gators beside Rattler. Dominate Male Dirtclog attacked Tuff and bullied him mercilessly until he finally left with a coalition of Gators males to rove. Tuff disssapeared while roving, leaving Dirtclog as the biggest male in the group. He made sure the other males knew their place. Both Dirtclog and Rattler were given radio collars although, Rattler broke her's a few months later in a group encounter with the Storms. Dirtclog, like Tuff, wore the radio collar for the group from then on. On December 4, 2008, Rattler gave birth to Dirtclog's first litter of pups named Gadgar, KGTP015, Paul and Louise. Sadly, young pup KGTP015 died shortly after birth but the rest of his pups survived. Dirtclog and Rattler maintained their dominate positions throughout 2009 and continued to produce offspring. However, despite their sucessful breeding attempts, the Gators numbers were never high. The males often took to roving and on several occasions they did not return. Eventually, Dirtclog was one of the only founding males left in the group. By 2010, most of the males had left to rove and Dirtclog had no rivals for Rattler's affections. In January, she gave birth to another litter that consisted of Serpent from the Shadow, Dweller under the Sink and Monster in the Blinds. In February, her sister Rose also produced a litter but the pups were not fathered by Dirtclog. However, Rose's pups were killed by rival group the Storms in a burrow raid before they could be ID-Chipped and named. In March, Rattler was pregnant again and the Gators had again dropped in numbers. In April, she gave birth to her final litter that consisted of Under Kat, Big Rat and Busy Bat. All of the pups survived to forage with the group but one by one dissapeared afterwards. Six days after giving birth to Dirtclog's pups, Rattler was predated by a martial eagle while foraging to intently one morning. She was killed only hours before Dirtclog's juvinille son Monster in the Blinds was fatally bitten by a cape cobra and died. After these two deaths, the Gators remaining members split and Dirtclog was left with all male counterparts excepts for his daughter Louise, who left the males to try and find her sisters and aunt, who were still living in the main Gators' territory but she was killed by a predator before she could rejoin her sisters. Dirtclog and the males began to rove but he was killed by a rival meerkat group after being caught out in the open. ﻿ Category:Dominant male meerkats Category:Gators Meerkats